Pink Rasberry Jelly
by sbermeister
Summary: Yet another one of Parsu-chan's mysterious habits. But this one involves Goten...


**Pink Raspberry Jelly**

**AN: Hi! ****Sasha**** here.**** I'd just like to thank all the people who submitted reviews for my last fanfic – Pretty Pink Bubbles. If you haven't read it yet, you can go to and laugh your head off. This is my second fanfic on fanfiction.net, so I hope you enjoy it. Pink Rasberry Jelly – here we come!**

GT Goten stared at nice big black eyes. They were black. Just without the purple smudgy stuff. Parsu-chan smiled at him. It wasn't a very nice smile. Not exactly a venomous-I-am-going-to-eat-you smile. More like a I Like Cake, Cake Is Nice, kind of smile. If you can visualize that, I pity you. GT Goten smiled back. But little did he know that Parsu was EVIL!

GT Goten smiled back, trying to look really sweet and nice. Then Parsu Grinned. This was slightly more of a You Are Cake kind of grin. But seeing as GT Goten wasn't exactly on the bright side, this was taken as a I Really Really Like You grin. 

Bra-chan hid behind an unusually inconspicuous tree. It was very good at being inconspicuous and prided itself for it. In fact, the main reason for it being inconspicuous was because even though it had tried so hard to grow like all the other saplings, it was only about knee-height, while its friends towered above. So it decided it was being inconspicuous so that the other foliage would think it was being short on purpose. The result of this was that Bra wasn't actually very well hidden, which was good because she wasn't actually trying to hide. 

"CUT!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs. How she could be on top of her lungs and yelling with them at the same time is rather questionable. 

GT Goten looked up abruptly from Parsu-chan's EVIL smile. "Uhhh… hi Bra-chan…" 

Bra-chan looked Very Angry, "Goten! This is supposed to be a Bra-Goten fic, not a Parsu fic!" 

"Oh, don't worry. This is the bit where I dump Parsu… or we tragically decide that we aren't quite right for each other. Then I go and have a brief liaison with Marron before deciding that "it just wasn't meant to be" and *then* I go out with you… right?"   
  
"Oh, sorry… I guess I came in too soon…" Bra looked disappointedly at the ground (the ground was very sympathetic). She momentarily brightened up (she'd brought a torch). "But…maybe we could skip that bit… you know…since I'm here early and all…" 

"Nah-uh, gotta dump Parsu first." Goten shrugged. 

Parsu burst into tears, "Nooooooo! GT Goten-chan! I thought we could at least last another page! Dammit! This is the last straw!" Parsu screamed, turning into a huge writhing monster thing with a mass of green whirly tentacles. The tentacles looked Very Angry and dripped green slime just for effect. 

GT Goten looked disgusted, "Ewww… I was dating that thing? No wonder she ate ice cream with her fingers!" 

Bra-chan jumped in front of GT Goten protectively, (knocking over the Inconspicuous Tree, which moaned something about cheese cake) "Don't worry Goten-chan! I'll save you!" 

"But Bra-chan… that wasn't in the script!" 

"Hey! Excuse me? Hello? Cut!" Marron-chan rushed into the clearing (trampling the Inconspicuous Tree, which was now stuttering the words 'homous dip!' over and over again for no apparent reason). "Am I late?" 

Bra glared at her angrily, "Can't you see that Goten-chan and I are a little busy right now?!" 

" 'Goten-chan'?! But he's supposed to be falling in love with me right about now! So get your hands off him!" 

"What do you mean 'falling in love with you'?! This is a Goten-Bra fic I'll-have-you-know! He's MINE!" 

"You're way too young for poor GT Goten-chan! Goten-chan! Tell her the truth! You're supposed to be dating me!" 

"???" 

Bra grabbed Goten (around the waist… she was rather short for her age due to bad perspective drawings by GT artists) protectively, "MINE!" 

Marron looked at her watch in annoyance, "Dammit! Hand him over right now! I've only got ten minutes left! I've got a bad Trunks-Pan fic that I'm supposed to have an appearance in!" 

"Um… excuse me?" Said a vaguely reptilian-Parsu-chan voice a few metres away. 

"Oh shut up, we're busy!" Bra gave the tentacled thing a glare. But she was careful to save a few glares to use on Marron later on. 

"Hmph! Well have him then! I've got a wonderful Trunks-sama to hit on, I don't see why I should waste me time on GT Goten!" Marron yelled in annoyance. "Why are you bothering anyway? Uub's just perfect for you." 

"Godammit, that reminds me! I've got a much nicer Uub fanfic I'm supposed to be working on right now!" Bra realized in frustration, "But I guess we'd better wrap things up here first though…Oi, Parsu?!" 

"What?!" The thing rumbled. 

"We've changed our minds. You can have him." Bra and Marron both strutted off, leaving GT Goten looking very bewildered. 

"W…wait a second!" GT Goten sttutttereddd. 

Parsu chan grinnnned showing lots of Really Big Teeth. They were false, of course. All monsters who had sweet teeth generally only had one tooth left, and that was the sweet one. But none the less, they were Really Big. 

"You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do this!" 

Parsu ate GT Goten. In one bite. 

Then she promptly died of GT poisoning, completely flattening the poor Inconspicuous Tree, which muttered something about pink raspberry jelly. Still no-one knows why. Not even the writer. 


End file.
